Fun and Free
by Listen2TheRain72
Summary: [sequal to The Courage Ball] They finally shut down X.A.N.A what will they do now that there free. lots of fluff.parings Y&U,J&A, little O&S, O&OC( Lee, in much l8er chappies, oh Lee is not my OC)...R
1. The Begining of Freedom

When Ulrich got back to the dorm Odd was there. " So, Ulrich... today you were talking to Yumi alone what was that all about?," Odd asked Ulrich which made him slightly blush and made him change the subject," Um, nothing important, so where is Aelita and Jeremie?" " At the factory shutting down X.A.N.A and don't change the subject or I'll call Yumi right now and ask her myself," he said while picking the mobile(cell phone). " Ok, ok, I'll tell you.... imetthismanandhegavemethissoccerballthathesaidwasmagicaland wouldgivemecourageandiwonthegameandtold..." " ULRICH SLOW DOWN ONE THING AT A TIME!" " Ok I told Yumi I love her " Ulrich was now blushing like crazy. " Ulrich's in love, Ulrich's in love hahahaha " "Haha very funny Odd " "So Ulrich are you gonna ask her to the Spring Fling?" "Oh my gosh I totally forgot about that I'll call her now. "

( At the Factory )

"Ready Aelita?" Jeremie asked Aelita. " Ready " Jeremie pulled the lever down and you can here beeping all through the factory and then it was silent. " Aelita... Its over X.A.N.A 's finally gone... and no virus. " Oh Jeremie I'm so happy.. um Jeremie can I ask a question?" "Sure Aelita" "Well I understand most of my feelings like I feel sad about Lyoko being gone because it was my first home, I'm happy X.A.N.A is gone, I'm shocked that I am still alive ( Jeremie chuckled slightly at this ) but when I am around you I feel the most strongest feeling around you, what is it?" Jeremie was as red a ripe tomato ( blushing really really badly ) " Well I think the feeling your having is called love, its when you have really strong feeling towards someone." " Well Jeremie I guess I love you, um.. do you love me? " Well

...uh...yes very much. Aelita kissed Jeremie on the lips and Jeremie was in a daze look, it made Aelita chuckle. " Um Aelita would you go the dance with me? " She said yes with glee!

Ulrich was on the phone with Yumi, " So I'll pick you up at 8?" she replied Yes and hung up. " Ulrich and Yumi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G hahaha!" Odd was running around the room screaming it over and over again. Ulrich stuck his leg out his leg when Odd was running by him and he fell flat on his face almost hitting poor little Kiwi. " Odd its 8:30 lets go to bed " When they went into there beds Odd said to Ulrich " Have great dreams... ABOUT YUMI HAHAHHA!" Ulrich didn't say anything, this time he just took a book and threw it at his head and he screamed and a few minutes later he fell asleep and Ulrich took out his diary...

Dear Diary,

Not gonna write too much today really exhausted and exited. You know the girl Yumi I'm always talking about, well I finally told her I loved he and she did too! Also Aelita was materialized and they shut down X.A.N.A. I did ask Yumi to the dance.

Well write tomorrow,

Ulrich

"Odd, do I look okay?" Ulrich asked Odd really freaking out. " Ulrich calm down ya look fine " Yes he did he was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt with a dark red jacket over that and was wearing his regular shoes ( It wasn't a formal dance obviously )

( Yumi's house 7:56 pm.)

Yumi was wearing a black mini skirt and a black short sleeve shirt with the words "BACK OFF BEFORE I PUNCH YOU " in red. The doorbell rang and Yumi went to awnser it and it was Ulrich " So you ready to go to the dance or are you gonna slug me first," he said while pointing at her shirt, " Haha, very funny come on lets go" she said while grabbing his arm.

( At the dance )

Everyone was at the dance, Odd was with Sam, Aelita and Jeremie were together, Sissi was actually not bothering Ulrich and was with Theo. Yumi told Ulrich she'd be right back and went over to the principal and signed something. When she came back she asked Ulrich to dance it was a slow song and they danced to the music. Odd was at a table with Sam and she was getting aggravated with Odd cause he was stuffing his face with food. The music stopped and Principal Demals came up on the stage and said " All girls in the singing contest please come to the stage now." Yumi, Sissi, and Véronique(real character, she was the girl with pigtails in Odd's break, break, break dance video) " Wish me luck Ulrich" " Yumi your in the contest?" "Yep" Ulrich gave her a kiss and said "Good Luck"

Sissi sung American Idiot by Green Day which Odd commented by saying she's the American Idiot really loud which made everyone laugh. Véronique sung 1-2 Step by Ceria and Yumi started to sing Bring Me to Life

how can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)

The judges gave Yumi a perfect score which really ticked Sissi off and she won a gift certificate to the mall which she'd probably never use anyway so she gave it to Aelita who was very confused of what it was.


	2. Helping Out In A Way

( A.N: I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story, YOU SHOULD NOT READ THE REST OF THIS STORY WITHOUT READING THE COURAGE BALL BECAUSE THE STORY WILL GET CONFUSING ok now on with the story!)

After the dance Ulrich walked Yumi home. " Ulrich I had so much fun tonight, thanks for taking me tonight. " Yumi said with a smile. " Your welcome, I had fun too, I also found out you were a really fantastic singer. " Well I got to go, see you in school tomorrow." " Ok bye." She kisses him on the cheek and goes inside.

( Back in the dorms )

When Ulrich got back to his dorm, Jeremie and Odd were having a conversation. ( Oh just to let you know Jeremie brought Aelita home before Ulrich brought Yumi ) " Well thanks Odd I'll try that see ya, bye Ulrich," Jeremie said while exiting the room. " What was all that about?" Ulrich asked Odd. " Well Jeremie wants to ask Aelita on a date, but he doesn't know anything about girls so I helped him out a bit. " " Oh, and in what way did you help him?" " I just told him to ask her " " Wow, that was so informative ," Ulrich said sarcastically , well its 11, we have to go to bed before Jim comes. " " Ok night." When Odd went to be Ulrich took out a flashlight and began to write in hi diary.

Dear Diary,

Yumi and I went to the dance, so did Aelita and Jeremie, and Odd went with Samantha. Yumi entered the contest and she sung Bring me to life by Evanescence and she sung exceptionally . Odd gave "advice" if you would like to say that how to ask out Aelita.

Well I got to go,

Ulrich

(AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, mind is blank but I have a good idea for the next chapter so it will be longer, chow! )


	3. Jeremie' s Big Question

" Come on Odd wake up! " Ulrich said while shaking Odd " 5 more minutes mommy ." Odd said sleepily. " Odd um... there serving breakfast!" Odd woke up and got dressed faster than you can say breakfast (lol).

( In the cafeteria )

" Hey you guys ," Jeremie said to Ulrich and Odd. " Hey " they said in a union. " So how does it feel to eat instead of talk to Aelita through the computer Einstein? " " Well Odd it feels different but i'm kind of glad I can talk to Aelita in person than through a computer. " He said slightly blushing "Yeah, so are you gonna ask Aelita on a date today, huh Jeremie? " "Yes I am Odd, I'm just going to ask her like you said. ".

( they still talk in lunch, go to all there classes, sissi bothers ulrich blahblah blahblahblah normal day! Ok now its the end of the school day)

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita are outside the school. Yumi walks over...

" Hey you guys." "Hey Yumi " They all say. " So whats up?" Odd replies " Oh nothing, me and Ulrich are waiting for Jeremie to-ow what was that for " Ulrich gives him a glare and wispers to Yumi how Jeremies gonna ask Aelita out. " Well um... I gotta go home. " Yumi said smiling " And I'll walk you home." Ulrich said smiling also. " Darn I forgot I have to go feed Kiwi." Odd said seeing where this was going. "Ok bye you guys. " Jeremie said. Everyone left and now it was just Aelita and Jeremie." Um Aelita, can I ask you something?" Jeremie was blushing " Of course Jeremie, anything. " " Would you, um... go on a date with me this Saturday?" Jeremie was still blushing"

(A/N:Ok I know I stink lol sooooo sorry next one will be longer, PROMISE!)


	4. Aelita' s Answer

" I'd love to go on a date with you Jeremie...um what's a date?" " A date is when two people go somewhere together, um its really hard to explain." " I understand perfectly Jeremie. Well its getting late I got to go now." "Ill walk you home." "Thanks."

(At Yumi's house)

"Thanks for walking me Ulrich" "Anytime Yumi" Yumi kisses Ulrich.

(Back with Jeremie and Aelita)

They were almost at the house when Jeremie stopped and kissed Aelita. She was shocked by this. " I love you Aelita." "I love you too Jeremie." They were near the house but they stopped and smiled at each other when they saw Yumi and Ulrich making out on the porch. " Um excuse me but I would like to go inside if you don't mind Yumi, Ulrich. They stopped and both blushed. " Well, um, bye Ulrich." "Bye." Yumi and Aelita went into 'there' house and Ulrich and Jeremie went back to the school. ( In Ulrich and Odd' s dorm )

" So Jeremie did you ask Aelita on that date?" Odd said with a big grin. ' Yes" he said slightly blushing. " Good job Jer,New you could do it " Odd patting Jeremie on the back. " So where you taking her Jeremie" Ulrich said butting in on the conversation. " I'm taking Aelita to the Crème La Crème." " Man that's like the fanciest restaurant in like all of stinking France!" Odd said really loud. " So, she's worth it," he said blushing. " So am I, why didn't you ever wanna bring me! " Jeremie and Ulrich started laughing when they herd a knock at the door. " Who is it" " Its me Ulrich dear, may I come in." " No" he said rudely ( who cares about her lol ) " Why not, you should let your girlfriend come in the dorm." "Well if Yumi comes, I guess I will let her in." " Your going out with that tom-boy Yumi, Ulrich I absolutely do understand what you see in her, she's ugly, unlike me." " Well Sissi some people care if people have looks and some don't so beat it." " Fine!" Then Sissi stormed off thinking to herself,' Little miss Yumi has no idea what's coming, I will have Ulrich if its the last thing I do! '

(A/N ANY IDEAS ARE STILL WELCOME! DOES ANYONE WANT ME TO CONTINUE, IF YES WHY,LOL! Oh and longer like I said haha! )


	5. Odd' s Sorrow

( The next day in the lunchroom)

Odd and Ulrich were walking into the cafeteria when Odd noticed Jim reading the newspaper" So what you reading there Jimbo" " Don't call me Jimbo, anyway I'm reading about some punk who tried to steal a computer from her school again and was sent to Juvi, ha, serves her ri..." Jim was cut off when Odd grabbed the newspaper, ran over to where Ulrich and Jeremie were and slammed it on the table. "Oh my fucking god you guys this is Sam" Ulrich and Jeremie gasped when they saw a picture of Sam on the front page of the newspaper. Odd began to read the newspaper.

Samantha Larson ( Made up the last name if u know the real one tell me ok.) was caught stealing a laptop in the computer lab. Samantha says" I was just "borrowing" it, oh great I bet my boyfriend Odd's reading this, Hi Oddie" Odd blushed at this but read on. She has been sent to Juvenal Detention for 5 months for the third attempt of stealing this computer. Odd stopped reading then spoke" Great, I'm the boyfriend of a girl in Juvi, I guess I better go visit her." "Ok see you later... Oddie." Ulrich said which made Jeremie laugh.

( At Juvi )

" Um excuse me sir, I'm here to visit Samantha Larson." Odd said to a guard. " Ok she's in room 305." the guard replied. "Thank you." Odd walked down a hallway that seemed to never end" Room 303...room 304... ok here it is visitor room 305. Odd opened the door but then close it quickly after what he just saw. "Oh my god I saw Sam kissing another guy" Odd was full of sadness and anger as he ran out the building.

( Back outside the school )

It was the end of the day so Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita were at a bench outside. " So Aelita, how's your first week on earth been" Ulrich asked Aelita. " Oh its been wonderful! I have been able to experience so many new sensations" Everyone laughed because of how enthusiastic Aelia was. They all stopped when they saw a boy running towards the dorms. " Hey was that Odd." Yumi asked with a worried tone in her voice." Sure looked like it lets go see what's up." Ulrich said as they all began to run to Odd and Ulrich's dorm. When Ulrich tried to open the door it was locked so he unlocked it to reveal a sobbing Odd. " Maybe you should talk to him Ulrich." Aelita whispered to him. Ulrich nodded and everyone left. Ulrich walked over to Odd and sat next to him on the floor. " Odd what's wrong" " N-nothings wrong." "Then why are you crying" " Ok fine I'll tell you, I went to go visit Sam and when I went to the visitors room I..." Odd started to cry much harder. " Its ok Odd take your time." " I saw Sam...kissing another guy" Now Odd was crying uncontrollably. "Odd, Odd its ok, Sam's not the only girl in the world you know." " Yeah but she's the only girl I ever liked, like how Yumi's the only girl you ever..._loved_ . Odd let out a giggle. " See Odd you cant be sad, your too funny for that." " I guess so, Ulrich can we go down to dinner, remember, I didn't get to eat breakfast OR lunch" Ulrich rolled his eyes " Come on Odd."

( At Yumi **AND **Aelita's house )

" By Jeremie" Aelita said while entering the house after Jeremie had walked her and Yumi home. When the got to their room they weren't tired so Yumi started a conversation. " So Aelita are you exited about your date with Jeremie." "Yes I cant wait" " So do you know where your going. " Yes some place called Crème la Crème, strange name don't you think" " Aelita did you know that's like the most expensive restaurant in all of France" " No I didn't" "Anyway did you pick out an outfit" " No why" "YOU DIDNT PICK OUT AN OUTFIT! THE DATE IS IN THREE DAYS, WE HAVE WORK TO DO" Yumi gave Aelita some clothes Aelita brought with the gif certificate Yumi won in that contest. She picked a white glittery dress with pink diagonal (sp? ) stripes, pink high heels, and a pink purse. " Aelita your going to look so pretty" "Thanks but Yumi I'm kind of ...oh tired so may I go to sleep now" " Yes good night." Yumi looked over at her clock. It read 7:09.' Gosh Its still early and I'm so bored.' Yumi's thoughts were cut off when her mobile rang. " Hello" "Hi Yumi." Ulrich said through the phone. " So what's up Ulrich" " Well Odd's out cold, Jeremie is also asleep, which is a surprise, and I'm so bored." "So am I." "Hey I know what we can do Yumi." "What" "We can go to that club that just opened up 3 weeks ago." " Ok so we are willing to get in trouble just to have fun" "Uh...yeah" " Ok, I'm in, see you say 8:00" " Ok later."


	6. The Club

Yumi was rummaging through her closet to find something to wear. She picked out a black strapless top that showed her navel, a black mini skirt, and black sneakers. Her hair was in a sloppy bun with a few strands left in the front. She also put on glittery lip gloss. Ulrich wore something like his regular clothes except his jacket and pants were black, he had a gray shirt, and he wore his regular shoes. Ulrich snuck out of his dorm, off the school grounds, and all the way to Yumi's house. Then he threw some rocks at her window. She noticed this and said," I'll be right down." She left a note on Aelita' s bedside table and went downstairs out the door. They ran down the street until Yumi's house was out of sight then started to walk and Ulrich began to talk, " You look great Yumi." "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself, black is a good color for you. " They just talked until they finally got to the club.

(Inside the club 10:46pm)

Yumi was dancing with her back against Ulrich's chest." Ulrich, you were right, this is so much fun! I am so glad I came," Yumi said with a smile. Ulrich put his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear," I'm glad you came too." They danced until it was 1:16am. " Oh Ulrich I'm so tired" Yumi complained to Ulrich as they walked out the building. Ulrich let out a chuckle then said," Me too, guess we should get you home." Ulrich started to walk in the direction of Yumi's house when she grabbed his hand. " My house is too far away, I have a better idea." Yumi said, then she began to run still holding Ulrich's hand until they got to the factory." Yumi, this is your idea, staying at the factory?" Yes, we don't have school today( remember its one in the morning so its Saturday now in the story...anyway.) and it wont hurt, please." Yumi begged then giving him a puppy dog face which he could never resist and agreed. They went to the part of the factory that had a bed. Yumi then spoke." Ulrich I'm going to stay up a bit ok?" "Ok goodnight." Yumi walked over to him and gave him a passionate kiss before Ulrich went to bed. Yumi sat up a while until Ulrich went to sleep. Then she went over to Ulrich and under the covers curling up next to him and falling asleep. - (A/N: Aw how cute! Remember me big fan of Ulrich/Yumi stories. Oh and If you guys have any ideas let me know, oh and here is a big spoiler on what's happening in the next chappie:

"Aelita you look so pretty, Jeremie's is going to love it," Yumi said while hugging her best friend." You really think so, I mean this is our first date you know.")


	7. Lee's Arrival

**_Disclaimer:_** This is probably the only time I'll do a disclaimer, I do **NOT** own Lee, Lee is an OC of **WolfPackLeader**, last time I'll say this so once more **I DO NOT OWN LEE**! Lol I don't own Code Lyoko either! Lol XD! K now I will continue!

Two days later-

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita were sitting in Mrs. Hertz classroom when a girl with blondish, brownish hair and navy blue eyes, wearing a white top and blue jeans, entered the class. " Why this must be the new student, why don't you introduce yourself?" Mrs. Hertz said smiling. " Um…my name is Lee and I am from America," Lee said nervously. " Well Lee why don't you go take a seat now." Lee looked around the room and saw a seat next to Odd, who was surprisingly awake. She went over and sat down silently next to him. " Hi." Odd said to Lee. " Hello," Lee whispered. " My name is Odd, do you want to eat lunch with me and my buds?" Lee nodded her head and smiled.

in Lunch room-

Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi were sitting at their table and then Odd and Lee entered the cafeteria. They came over and sat at the table with everyone. Everyone was staring at Lee. "Um you guys this is Lee, she is new and well I though she could need some friends." Odd said to everyone and Lee smiled slightly. Everyone introduce themselves and then it was time for next class. Odd showed Lee around most of the day since they have all the same classes.

(A/N: So wat ya tink after alllllllll this while lol, ANY IDEA'S WELCOME! lol)


End file.
